


The bonds are broken and there’s nothing left

by Danganberry



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, But he also needs a hug, Dadza, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Wilbur is not allowed back in Pogtopia, im bad at tagging but TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganberry/pseuds/Danganberry
Summary: Wilbur has lost everything. His friends, his respect, his rank... his sanity. He has nothing left to loose
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	The bonds are broken and there’s nothing left

**Author's Note:**

> Just me venting my mental state from the past couple months
> 
> Please please read the tags for TWs
> 
> If and cc says they’re uncomfortable with this sort of stuff I will immediately take this down
> 
> Enjoy

The noise still rang in his ears... the hiss... the explosion... their screams. Wilbur wishes he could say he regretted it, that’d he’d take it all back if he had the chance, but that’d be a lie. He’d lost everything already. His rank, the respect of his men, his friends; if he’s lost everything, then he may as well drag them down with him

He laughed bitterly to himself as the cold air stung his cheeks. It was a beautiful night, the moon was full and bright as ever and the stars shone like fairly lights dashed across the sky. He would’ve usually loved to sit on this cliff alone and watch the sky... but that wouldn’t be appropriate in these circumstances.

He glanced to the 3 notes sat next to him, To Techno, read the first. To Phil, read the second, and the last was addressed to Tommy. Though, after what he’d done, he wasn’t sure either of the latter would even bother to read it. Techno and Dream had promised him this was the right move; that he was doing the right thing in the long run but Wilbur doubted that more and more as he reminisced.

Their screams. HE caused that.

He’d known he wouldn’t have been able to live with the guilt from the start; that was the whole point. He knew that this was what waited from him on the other side of that god forsaken room, but he couldn’t help but feel mildly upset that I’d come to this. Oh well. There was no other option by this point. He sure as hell couldn't go back.

He threw his head back and smiled as memories of his friends danced in his head. Ah... what a beautiful thought to die to. He closed his eyes as he brought his head forwards and stood up as close to the edge as possible. The wind howled past his ears as Wilbur prepared.

3....2....1....

He was abruptly awoken from his countdown, and almost fell accidentally as he drew his attention to the vague sounds of alarm he could hear from the bottom of the cliff. 

Was that..... Phil and Tommy? Oh. Of course. They must have seen him from L’Manberg. STUPID STUPID STUPID he screamed in his head. He should’ve picked a cliff further away. Tommy and Phil we’re rushing up the hill now. Wilbur wasn’t sure if they could see who he was, or whether they were just coming up at the sight of a figure. After all, they should want him dead. Either way, he had to decide what to do and quick.

Phil has reached the top by now, having Tommy stay at the bottom to call and direct the others.

“Wil?” He questioned cautiously “what are you doing here Wil?”  
“Hah, what does it look like dad?” Wilbur muttered in an empty tone. “I’ve got nothing left. This is the end.”

Phil felt himself tense up. Obviously Wil was a traitor, and not welcomed anywhere near L’Manberg, but he was still his son. And he didn’t want to see him go out like this.

“Wilbur” Phil wavered “Wilbur please, step back, it doesn’t have to end like this.”

“Oh it doesn’t?” Wilbur snapped back, turning his head to glare at his father “tell me another way. I clearly can’t go back to Pogtopia, or L’Manberg,, or whatever the fuck we’re calling it this week. Dream and Techno have up and disappeared, so what do you suggest I do?!”

“I suggest you step back from that edge and actually think this through.” Phil replied sternly

“Oh you don’t think I have?” Wilbur hissed “you don’t think I’ve spent every waking moment thinking about what I did? Remembering what I’ve lost? Cause let me tell you. DAD. I know. I FUCKING KNOW WHAT I DID, AND WHAT I LOST.”

In his anger Wilbur had lost his footing on his left foot and just as he tipped backwards, Phil lunged for him, grabbing by the shoulders as tightly as possible and dragging him back in off the edge. Wilbur could hear shouts and screams from the bottom now. Alongside Tommy, Nikki and Fundy had now appeared, all shouting incoherent words of discouragement up to Wilbur.

Phil looked his son dead in the eyes. “This doesn’t have to be it Wil. What you did was awful but so was what Eret did, and look at him! Back as a trusted ally. The point is that while we can’t let you back just yet, that doesn’t mean your gone forever. You’re still my son; Tommys big brother, and that doesn’t change no matter where you are. So don’t take this as it”

Phil’s son...... Tommy’s big brother.....

GOD what was he THINKING. Wilbur felt himself collapse to his knees as tears started to burn his eyes. Phil was right, this didn’t have to be it. It might take a while, but he was right. He had to rebuild it.

Back down at the bottom of the cliff, a young, blonde boy caught a piece of paper drifting down in the wind. He looked at it, puzzled, “To Tommy” the front read.... was that Wils writing? His eyes widened as he realised what it was. For now, he resolved to fold it up and put it in his pocket; maybe he’d read it later. Right now, he had more pressing things, no, PEOPLE, to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da!  
> Hope you enjoyed, I’m considering making this a series? So let me know if you’d like another chapter:)


End file.
